


Reunion

by Verse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation AU, Witch AU, guest appearances of kris and lyra, reunion island au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: The immortal, and his lover across the ages.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> "imagine if gsc Gold, pokespe Gold, Lyra, Kris and hgss Gold were all reincarnations of the same person?" I said, and the proceeded to vomit 800 words about it

**I.**

The first time Silver met him, it was a dark and stormy night.

Well, no, that would be inaccurate. 'stormy' is not enough to describe the pure _rage_  of the elements. It was pouring. The wind was howling like a wounded beast. The gullies had filled into torrents, running wildly to the sea. Chaos and destruction were spreading across the island, tearing out the sugar cane and coffee trees out of the fields.

In his home, Silver sat down and flipped through his book.

The hurricane would not dare hurting him, he knew. Few things did.

And then-

in the middle of the storm, at the door of a shack lost in the highlands-

someone knocked.

(Silver should have known better but to open. But he was startled, and irritated, and emotions breed the worst mistakes.)

He opened the door to see a soaking wet, half-naked young man. His feet were bleeding all over the rocky ground, though the rain washed it out quickly. In his eyes, Silver could see fear and desperation- but some determination, too.

"Please, help." He said in malagasy.

Silver's eyes narrowed.

"... You're a brown slave, aren't you?"

The man nodded, though he really hadn't needed to, obvious as it was. With a roll of his eyes, Silver moved to close the door.

"Wait!" Silver tried to slam the door shut, but the man stuck his arm through it. "Please, witch, help me!"

 _Witch_.

So, he knows who Silver is.

"I don't want trouble." He replies, but really the truth is more akin to 'I don't want to see anyone please leave me alone.'

"I'll do anything you want! Please." _That_  catches Silver's attention. "Witch, please. _Anything._ "

Oh, what a tempting, tempting offer.

Slowly, Silver opens the door again.

"Get in," he says. "And stop calling me witch. My name is Silver."

The man nods.

"I'm Volamena."

(And really, Silver thinks, years later, when he's holding the man's body- his friend's body- his lover's body- into his arms, he thinks, back then, he should have known better.

"You still owe me a favor, asshole!" He hisses between tears. "Don't you-don't you fucking dare dying on me!"

Alas, there are things no magic can fix- and that include three bullets in the chest.

But oh, magic finds ways, always. And that's how this cycle started.)

**II.**

The second time, Silver was at the docks, and his self control flew right up the window at the sight of him.

He was snarling and spitting, body covered in bruises, and his wrists were tied together. The crowd shouted down right back at him and his crew, snarling _thief_ and _pirate_ and _hang him, hang him._

They hauled him up a stage and prepared the rope to tie around his neck. On his right, a man cleared his throat and read. "Crewmember Gold, for your crimes under the orders of the pirate captain Alexandre Levasseur, aka La buse, "the buzzard", you have been condemned to death. Do you have any last words?"

"Fuck you!"

Feistier than last times, Silver registered in some far, far away corner of his mind, as he rose his hands and _pulled_.

There were no buzzards on the island, but a papangue would do.

The bird fells over the reading man with lightning speed and dug its talons into the man's eyes. Confused shouts followed, which allow Silver to jump onstage and break Gold's chains with a snap of his fingers.

"I-you-how?" he stuttered out. For all his swagger and cockiness, he'd actually been pretty damn terrified to die.

Silver shook his head and grabbed his hand. "No time. Come with me!"

And the two of them ran.

**III.**

The couple times that followed, he was a she.

Lyra came with her family after the end of slavery (an event Silver would never admit to have actually celebrated at home) willing to work the field in exchange for coins and the possibility to raise an altar to Ganesha. Kris, years later, held the family shop, bitter at laws forbidding her kind from owning land, but happy nonetheless.

**IV.**

And now here is Silver, two centuries later, pulling his- _friend, lover, partner_ \- companion of eternity off the shattered remains of a plane.

"Hey, there, fucker." Silver says, because a dozen lifetimes hasn't taught him how to soften up completely. He wipes the man's bloody hair off his eyes, dearly hoping this isn't one of those times where they meet again only to die a few minutes later. (It had happened, a couple times, and the knowledge that they would meet again didn't make it any less painful.) "Talk to me. What's your name?"

"E-ethan." He replies quietly, gaze glassy and unfocused.

"Ethan. Good." If he smiles, there are no witnesses. "I'm Silver. Come on, I'm bringing you home, asshole."

(And the cycle goes on.)

**Author's Note:**

> cultural footnotes:  
> \- a "brown slave" ("esclave marron") is a slave who escaped their owner  
> \- the Kal witch (Gran Mèr Kal) is a reunionese mythological figure who is a powerful witch who brings chaos around and that's who Silver is (very loosely) based of  
> \- Volamena is malagasy for Gold  
> \- la buse is a really famous pirate, whose story most likely inspired one piece  
> \- papangues are birbs endemic to reunion islands similar to eagles or buzzards, tho smaller  
> \- after the abolition of slavery, lot of indian workers came to Reunion Island to find jobs  
> \- chinese people were not allowed to own land, and thus made shops and such, for a long time  
> \- the mountains are misty and high so if you ever fly a plane there be careful not to crash
> 
> The tumblr's versegm folks! hope you enjoyed


End file.
